


Beginnings

by StarrySummers04



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Will Herondale has been conflicted about emotions for a long time, but when he meets James Carstairs, things get more complicated.





	Beginnings

Life had been throwing obstacles at Will for most of the past 18 years, but falling in love with his parabati was something else. Especially because of a curse that had been placed on him by a demon when he was a young boy. It also seemed like a bad idea considering Jem's forced addiction to yin fen. Will just wished there was more he could do to prevent losing Jem. No one deserved the life that Jem was being forced to live, especially not someone as wonderful as the silver haired beauty.

Will Herondale has always been cautious about getting close to other people. He had to leave his family behind, everything he'd ever known in order to try and find out what the demon had done to him. At the time, Will was quite upset at having to leave but now, he was able to look at the situation in a new light. If things hadn't panned out the way they did, he never would've met Jem Carstairs. That would have been an absolute tragedy.

Having been at the London Institute for a couple of years when Jem arrived, Will was aware that the Institutes didn't often get visitors unless there was some sort of incident. When he first met Jem, Will couldn't tell that there was something 'wrong' with him. Jem seemed just like every other Shadowhunter that Will had ever met, except for the whole silver hair and silver eyes thing. Will had never seen that combination before. Charlotte had told Will that he needed to be cautious around the new boy because Charlotte believed Will could be a 'bit much'. So, Will had approached Jem in the same manner that he had used with his younger sister.

It turns out, Jem didn't like that sort of thing. Charlotte had led both of the boys to Jem's room. Will was only across the hall from him anyway. Charlotte then left and headed back to whatever she was doing before Jem arrived. As soon as Charlotte had gone, Jem turned to Will. "Why are you treating me like I'm made of glass? I'm a Shadowhunter."

"I was told you're ill. But you don't look it." Will replied.

"I'm fine. I can still do my duty." Jem claimed.

"Prove it." Will smirked.

He then led the new boy into the training room and picked up his knives, alongside a seraph blade. Jem, who had grown up in an Institute, went straight for a staff, as, in his moments of weakness, it could also double as something to lean on. Will had always been cocky, as the youngest in the London Institute, and the only child, he prided himself on his ability. But Jem had several surprises in store for the Herondale.

Will went to make the first move, saving his throwing knives for later, but Jem easily jumped back and avoided the hit. Will then made several slashing movements but Jem lifted his staff and easily blocked each hit. "You're good." Will stated, trying to throw Jem off his game. Instead, the 12 year old just smirked and turned around, before quickly turning back to Will and using his staff to knock the blue eyed boy off his feet. Jem stood above him, victorious. Until Will managed to knock Jem's feet out from under him. Causing Jem to land on top of him.

Looking back, this was not only the start of their friendship. It was also a turning point.


End file.
